Negima Vault Adventures: The First Halloween
by heroes1202
Summary: A "Negima Neo" tale that is non-canon to other stories. Class 2-A is getting their spook on, putting on a Halloween party. But as everyone prepares, the school becomes a hotspot for ghosts! Who is the ghastly ringleader? Follows "Wrath of Androids".
1. Part 1: Halloween in Japan

**_Negima Neo: The First Halloween_**

**_Part 1: Halloween in Japan_**

It was Mahora Academy, sometime towards the end of October, about the last week or so. And our story begins within Mahora Academy's large dormitory, where all the students reside. In her bed, Asuna was still asleep after coming back from delivering papers. Since it was the weekend, Asuna took the time to get more sleep. But she would not expect the surprise when she woke up.

"Hmm? Ehh?" Asuna moaned. She peered at a crack of light in the window nearby. She yawned and sat up.

"Oh...I must've slept longer than I thought. What time is it?" Asuna yawned. She looked over to ask Konoka what time it was, but saw someone sitting at the table. She then saw that person look at her, wearing a bright red demonic mask on his face.

"GAH!" Asuna screamed, falling out of bed. The masked man gasped, pulling it up to reveal Negi underneath it.

"D'oh! Asuna! Please forgive me. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like..." Negi said. But before he could finish, Asuna grabbed Konoka's pillow and started to swat Negi frantically with it.

"Get out! Get outta my room ya freaky fiend you!" Asuna yelled. She kept swatting until she recognized Negi's painful cries.

"Wait. What the...? Negi!" Asuna shouted. Negi groaned, spitting feathers from his mouth. Soon after, Negi took the chance to explain to Asuna about the mask.

"What? Halloween?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. It's a holiday that Nekane told me about in her last letter. It's mostly celebrated outside Japan, but it seemed so intriguing that I asked Nekane if she could send me anything she thought was related to it." Negi said. Asuna eyed the mask.

"So...THIS is what she sent you? Heh. I don't know whether to say it's an improvement or makes you even uglier." Asuna teased. Negi chuckled.

"Oh Asuna. You really don't mean that, do you?" Negi asked. Asuna smirked and scratched Negi's head.

"Nah. I'm only kidding teach." Asuna said. Asuna suddenly saw Negi's laptop by his side, displaying more information about Halloween.

"What's that?" Asuna asked.

"Oh. This? I've been researching the holiday while you were taking your nap. I thought that if I wore the mask, I could get into the spirit of things. Then you woke up and...ehh..." Negi said. Asuna slid the laptop to her side of the table and peeked at the webpage.

"Huh. So this is what people do on Halloween?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. It actually sounds like fun. On the last day of October, everyone gets together for parties. They wear costumes, go out for nightly walks collecting candy...some even watch scary movies. Ummm...actually, I didn't like that last part of it though." Negi said. Asuna lightly snickered.

"So what? Were you gonna tell this to the rest of the class too?" Asuna asked. Negi froze.

"Uhh...actually I was. I...told the dean about it and he thought it would be a different change of events at the school this year." Negi said, rubbing his head. Asuna looked on at the page, growing a smirk herself.

"Well, if the others will want to, count me in. I like the idea of dressing up for a little fun." Asuna said. Negi chuckled, betting Asuna would have the moment he told her about it.

"Okay then. Why don't we? I'm guessing Konoka isn't back from her shopping trip with Setsuna. So...let's go see who else wants in." Asuna said. She quickly got dressed and joined Negi in telling everyone else on Class 2-A's roster about Halloween.

"What? A holiday that has candy and costumes? Cool!" Makie exclaimed. The twins' eyes shined brightly.

"Oh! That sounds fun Professor Negi!" Fumika cried.

"Yeah. The Walking Society can really benefit from this! Count us in!" Fuka added. Kaede also seemed intrigued by it.

"Well, this certainly is something different. But that's why it sounds like a lot of fun. I'll gladly come Professor." Kaede said. Negi and Asuna also passed on the word to Kazumi.

"Huh? Oh. This'll be a riot. I'd LOVE to see what everyone dresses up like. I bet anything...Chisame would be PERFECT for it. She loves dressing up after all." Kazumi chuckled. But when Chisame did hear about it, she groaned.

"Let me guess. Kazumi thinks I'd be stupid enough to dress up? Maybe I'll come. But don't get me to dress up stupid or nothing." Chisame said. Afterwards, Negi and Asuna went to find Konoka and Setsuna.

"Isn't this fun Asuna? We've already gotten most of the girls to participate." Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"Negi, if you haven't figured out that Class 2-A loves to have fun, you ain't been our teacher long enough." Asuna said with a grin. Negi chuckled.

"Apparently not. And I thought I was doing quite well." Negi chuckled. They found Konoka and Setsuna in the town square. They had just finished and were taking a break.

"Oh. Hey Asuna. Hey Negi. What's up?" Konoka asked.

"Hey Konoka. Say, did you two ever hear about a holiday called Halloween? It's gonna go down on the last day of this month." Asuna said. Setsuna paused to think for a moment.

"Hmm. Oh yeah. I think I heard something about that. It's some kind of holiday where everyone dresses up mostly, right?" Setsuna asked. Negi nodded, saying that Class 2-A was going to have its own party to celebrate the holiday and to bring some of its spooky cheer to the school.

"Really? Oh wow! Count us in Negi!" Konoka cheered. Setsuna stuttered.

"W...Wait. Miss Konoka. You're not SERIOUSLY gonna dress up in some kind of ridiculous costume, are you?" Setsuna asked. Konoka giggled.

"Of course I am silly. And you too. We can be a pair." Konoka said. Setsuna gasped and started to turn bright red.

"A...A...p..p...p...pair?" Setsuna stuttered. Konoka nodded, showing an estatic smile on her face. But all Setsuna could do was stutter and stare. She suddenly felt her hand grabbed by Konoka.

"Come on! Let's go and decide on our costumes!" Konoka giggled. Setsuna blushed more, turning beat red.

"Wha..? Miss Konoka! Wait!" Setsuna exclaimed as Konoka pulled her away. As Asuna watched them run, she and Negi looked at each other.

"All right then Asuna. I believe we've told everyone. So what do we do now?" Negi asked. Asuna smirked.

"What do ya mean? We've got work to do. We ought to find some cool costumes too." Asuna said. Negi suggested that everyone could simply come in their pactio forms. Asuna sighed.

"Yeah. We could. But that would wear us down, wouldn't it? We only use our pactio for emergencies, right?" Asuna asked "If they wear out, it'd be party over. No. We gotta keep this party going for a while." Negi thought about the concept and agreed with her.

"Yes. I see what you mean Asuna." Negi said. Meanwhile, at Mahora Academy's library, Nodoka and Yue were busy reading old ghost stories, trying to get ideas for their costumes.

"So Nodoka, you excited about this?" Yue asked. Nodoka nodded.

"Yes. I especially can't wait to see what Negi will dress up as." Nodoka giggled. Yue looked away with a smile.

"Let's just hope...you two somehow match." Yue thought. Elsewhere, Kazumi had told Sayo all about the Halloween party.

"Wow. You guys are having a party?" Sayo asked. Kazumi chuckled and winked.

"Yep. It's for a holiday called Halloween. It's all about ghosts, witches and vampires. So...hey, you'll fit in no problem." Kazumi said. Sayo chuckled.

"Yes. I...probably would. But how would the others know I'm at the party? With so many people..." Sayo said. Kazumi smirked.

"Simple. We'll just make you a cute costume that...ehh...hmm. How DOES a ghost wear a costume? This is gonna be tricky." Kazumi said. She started to wonder how they would get Sayo a costume so she could participate. Meanwhile, Kotaro was getting word of the party from Natsumi.

"Heh heh. Finally. My kind of party. This is gonna be sweet!" Kotaro sneered. Natsumi nervously chuckled.

"Just no rough stuff, okay Kotaro? I know how much of a jokester you are." Natsumi said. Kotaro smirked and gave a wink.

"Sure. I'll BEHAVE." Kotaro said. Natsumi sighed.

"Yeah. You'd better. Otherwise, Chizuru will have a fit." Natsumi thought. Eventually, word of Class 2-A's party caught the ear of Evangeline.

"Hmph. So the little fools are all playing dress up? What nonsense." Evangeline said.

"Master...would you not participate? It sounds like something you would likely enjoy." Chachamaru asked. Evangeline huffed.

"Absolutely not. I'm not a fool Chachamaru." Evangeline said. Just then, she felt a tug at her arm. She looked and saw Jennifer and Julie.

"Aw! Come on Evangeline? This'll be fun!" Julie cried. Evangeline growled.

"What part of "absolutely not" was not clear to you?" Evangeline asked. Jennifer chuckled.

"If you think about it, maybe you could show off your vampire talents as a party gag. I heard Halloween IS for vampires and witches." Jennifer said. Evangeline seemed surprised by what Jennifer spoke of. She looked away with a sly smirk.

"Hmm. Yes. I could give those girls a real "treat" when I scare the daylights out of them." Evangeline sneered. Chachamaru seemed a bit worried, but Jennifer and Julie weren't. And as word kept traveling of the party, something else also took ear.

"Ooh! A Halloween party? Oh. How delicious." it said before sneaking off. The creature remained in the shadows, laughing as he crept away.

**__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**  



	2. Part 2: Things That Go Bump

**_Negima Neo: The First Halloween_**

**_Part 2: Things That Go Bump_**

After passing word of the big event to everyone at Class 2-A, Negi and Asuna went to Library Island so Asuna could get ideas for her costume. She looked through all kinds of story books to get inspiration. In about the fourth book she looked, she got an idea.

"Hey! Here we go. Yeah." Asuna said. Negi leaned over and looked at the page she was pointing to. It was a princess.

"A princess? Ehh...Asuna, I don't really see YOU as a princess dearie." Chamo said. Asuna angrily glared back at him.

"What was that rodent?" Asuna asked. Chamo yelled and scurried under Negi's shirt.

"Gah! W...What I meant by "I don't see you as a princess" was...was...I...I saw you more as a queen. Or...we can go with pretty little princess." Chamo said. Asuna suddenly stopped and looked at the picture again. She gave a groan.

"Wait. Now that I realize it, what if AYAKA already has the same idea? Blech! I just remembered I'm not into "fairy tales" anyway." Asuna said, tossing the book aside. Negi nervously chuckled.

"Well, shall we try something else Asuna?" Negi asked. Asuna groaned and slapped herself in the face.

"What am I gonna do? I have a weird feeling there IS no "ideal costume" for a blockhead like me." Asuna said, covering her face in her arms. Negi patted her back.

"Oh please Asuna. No one believes that. Right Chamo?" Negi asked. But when he looked for Chamo, he saw he fled out of terror. Negi sighed.

"Thank you for your help Chamo." Negi thought. Asuna sighed and picked up another book. But before she opened it, she had another idea hit her.

"Hey wait. I know. I just realized what would be my ideal costume." Asuna said. Negi looked at her.

"Really? What?" Negi asked. But Asuna chuckled.

"I'm not telling you here. What if any of the others heard about it? I'll wait until we get back to the dorms." Asuna said. Negi sighed, figuring he could wait. As they left, they passed by Nodoka and Yue.

"So Nodoka...you are going to this "Halloween" party, right?" Yue asked. Nodoka blushed lightly.

"W...Well, yes. A...Are you too Yue?" Nodoka asked. Yue sipped from her juice box.

"Only if you're going. No way am I gonna embarrass myself without you." Yue said. Nodoka chuckled.

"Oh Yue." she said. The two girls laughed quietly, looking at each other. But as they chuckled, Yue noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It caused her to stop, though Nodoka kept laughing.

"Uhhh...Nodoka?" Yue asked. Nodoka stopped laughing and looked down at Yue.

"Yeah Yue?" Nodoka asked.

"Do...you see that?" Yue asked, pointing ahead of them. Nodoka looked to where Yue pointed and gasped. There was a strange whitish glow coming from a nearby shadow casted by the bookshelves. The girls shuddered and grabbed onto each other.

"Yue? What...IS it?" Nodoka asked. Yue tried to get a better look, but couldn't tell from where they were standing.

"Wh...Whoa. Hold on. Maybe...it's just Sayo." Yue said. But suddenly, the white glow vanished. The girls seemed relieved. However, Yue suddenly felt something and froze up.

"Gah!" Yue yelled. Nodoka gasped and lightly stumbled back.

"Yue! What is it?" Nodoka asked. Yue's head slowly turned towards Nodoka, showing a look of fear.

"It...It's my leg. It...feels like something...is touching my leg. And it's cold." Yue shuddered. Nodoka gasped and tried to snap Yue out of it. She took Yue and they hurried out of the library. As they left, a sinister cackle was heard. Late that evening, Nodoka and Yue went straight to Negi.

"Professor! There's something at the library!" Nodoka screamed.

"Whoa. Calm down bookworm. You're saying something at the library scared you guys? But...oh come on. You two are on the Library Club, aren't ya? What could scare you about that gigantic library?" Asuna asked. Yue shook her head.

"No. Listen. We were in the library together, talking about the party. And, right in front of our eyes, a weird...white glow showed up and then I felt something cold grab my leg." Yue said. Asuna and Negi gasped.

"What? That sounds like...a ghost's doings." Asuna said. Negi stopped to think.

"Strange. Maybe it was Sayo?" Negi asked. Nodoka shook her head.

"It couldn't be. Why would Sayo grab our legs like that or make a sinister cackle? We heard something laughing as we fled." Nodoka said. Asuna thought to herself.

"Okay. So maybe it's NOT Sayo. What we have here just might be another spook! Yeah. I bet it's someone related to Sayo!" Asuna exclaimed. Yue groaned.

"Then why didn't it ask us about Sayo then?" Yue asked. Asuna chuckled, saying that she couldn't understand a ghost's actions. Yue and Nodoka sighed. Negi turned to Asuna.

"Whatever the case, I'd say this goes without say that we need to investigate." Negi said. Asuna nodded.

"If we're going there, you two should come too." Asuna said. Yue gasped, blushing bright red.

"Wha...Wha...What makes you think we'd go back there?" Yue asked. Asuna scoffed, saying that they would need to show them where they saw it. It took a while before Asuna could "bravely talk" Yue into joining them. But with Yue and Nodoka, Negi headed for the library armed with his staff. Joining them as well was Kazumi and Sayo.

"So...there's a ghost roaming around the Mahora Library? What a scoop this would be. Maybe it's a relative of yours Sayo." Kazumi said. Sayo chuckled but Yue groaned.

"Yeah. We've been through that already." Yue said. The group approached the doorway, stopping when they heard someone call Negi. He turned and saw Anya with Kotaro.

"Anya? Kotaro?" Negi asked.

"Why are you guys here?" Asuna asked. Kotaro said they overheard about the "ghost hunt" from Konoka and they wanted in. Yue sighed.

"Well, with so many of us looking...we're bound to find something." Negi said. Negi turned to the door again and opened it. It made a slow creeking sound as it did. Asuna shined a flashlight into the library.

"Okay you two. Lead on." Asuna whispered. Nodoka peeked inside and gulped before heading in. Yue followed close behind, as did Negi and the others. Even as she walked, Nodoka trembled with fear.

"It's okay Nodoka. We won't let anything hurt you." Negi said. Sayo kept her eyes wide open for any sightings of the ghost. Kazumi was nearby, holding her digital camera.

"See anything Sayo?" Kazumi whispered. Sayo shook her head.

"No. I don't see anything." Say said. Just then, they heard a loud creak. Nodoka yelped.

"What was that?" Yue gasped. Asuna shined the flashlight towards the sound, seeing nothing but a bookshelf.

"Maybe one of us caused that." Asuna said. They shrugged it off and continued into the library. Kotaro's ears seemed to pivot towards each sound.

"Are we almost there Yue?" Negi asked. Yue nodded.

"Yeah. It was...right over there." Yue said. They arrived at the tables where Negi and Asuna were earlier.

"It was here? Strange. I would've noticed it quickly if it was." Negi thought. Asuna shined the light around, Kazumi readied herself with the camera. Just then, another sound was heard. It sounded like footsteps.

"What? F...Footsteps? Who else is here besides us?" Anya asked. The sound quickly stopped. Just then, Yue felt it again. She shrilled as a cold sensation had its hands on her shoulder.

"Negi! It's on me! Do something!" Yue exclaimed. Kazumi gasped and her camera went off, snapping a picture of Yue's face. Afterwards, they heard a loud shrill.

"Gah! It's the ghost!" Nodoka shouted. Negi rose his staff and started to chant a spell. When it was finished, he casted a large cloud of dust in the air above them. It revealed a phantom creature, rubbing its eyes.

"Wah! It's real!" Asuna shouted. The phantom quickly regained sight and eyed Negi's group. It cackled and flew at them.

"Professor!" Nodoka exclaimed. Negi rose his staff and began chanting a spell. The phantom kept coming at Negi until the flash from his spell caused it to stop and fly the other way.

"You won't get away phantom! Why are you after my students?" Negi yelled. The phantom hissed and growled.

"Look! I think the light must be blinding it! Remember how it wigged out from Kazumi taking Yue's picture? Negi!" Asuna shouted. Negi nodded and looked at the phantom again. The ghost hissed and flew at Yue. But Kazumi quickly took its picture, again causing it to shriek from the light.

"Evil spirit! Begone!" Negi exclaimed. He quickly chanted a spell and fired blasts of light arrows towards it. The phantom couldn't escape in time and collapsed into dust upon impact from the spell.

"It's gone? Already? Well, that was anti-clamatic." Kotaro said. Anya looked around.

"I don't hear anything else. We must've gotten rid of it." Anya said. Negi lowered his staff and turned to Yue and Nodoka.

"Are you two all right?" Negi asked. Yue nodded.

"Y...Yeah Professor. We're fine." Yue said. Negi smiled.

"Good. All right then. Let's all head back to the dorms now...before anything else happens." Negi said. Everyone agreed and followed Negi out. But as they did, a strange figure watched from the shadows.

**__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Part 3: The Ghosts Have Come

**_Negima Neo: The First Halloween_**

**_Part 3: The Ghosts Have Come_**

The next day at Class 2-A's classroom, after class had just gotten out, Satomi, Asuna, Konoka and Satsuki were carrying in various pumpkins to the room. They set them down on the table, Negi and Kotaro looking on at the group brought in.

"These look great girls." Negi said. Kotaro questionably eyed Negi.

"Uhhh...hey Negi. What exactly are these oversized veggies for?" Kotaro asked. Negi chuckled.

"Simple. For THIS!" Asuna sneered. She automatically flashed a picture of a jack-o-lantern in Kotaro's face, causing him to yelp from shock and fall back. All of the girls chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry Kotaro. It's just something people do for Halloween. They carve faces into hollow pumpkins and put lights inside them. They're called "jack-o-lanterns"." Satomi explained. Kotaro groaned and stood back up.

"Yeah. Well, Asuna didn't have to go and spook me like that. Not cool Asuna." Kotaro said. Asuna simply stuck her tongue out and smirked.

"Yeah. And, at the party we're having this weekend, we're gonna have a contest. Whoever has the most scariest carved pumpkin doesn't have to do homework for a week." Konoka said. Asuna chortled and turned with a confident glare.

"And that's gonna be ME!" Asuna exclaimed. Konoka and the others fell silent.

"SURE Asuna. You just don't wanna do homework, do ya?" Satomi asked. Asuna chuckled.

"Well, who doesn't? Right?" Asuna teased. Konoka lightly giggled with Asuna as Yotsuba merely shook her head and looked at the pumpkins.

"It's really nice of the Gardening Club to donate some of them for the party. They're all perfect." Yotsuba said. Satomi had to agree, checking out each one for herself. As they did, the classroom door opened and Asuna saw Brianna standing in the doorway with Gregor.

"Huh? Gregor? Brianna? What are you guys doing here?" Asuna asked.

"Hey. Can we borrow you and Negi for a second?" Brianna asked. Gregor said it was pretty important and they had to see it. Negi nodded and asked the girls to please excuse him. Negi and Asuna followed Brianna and Gregor down to the cafeteria. When they arrived, the two were in for a utter shock. On the wall was strange words seemingly written in either red paint or blood. It read:

_"The Party Is Gonna Start Soon! Fear the Boogey Man!"_

"Ugh. Bunch of stupid punks. They must've snuck in here last night and sprayed grafitti on the wall." Asuna groaned. Negi examined the letters, rubbing them and looking at his fingers after. To him, it felt like red paint.

"Strange. Who would write this?" Negi thought.

"From what I heard, one of the other students said she saw a glowing figure here last night...actually writing the words on the wall." Gregor said. Brianna gasped.

"What? You mean...a ghost did this?" Brianna asked. As Gregor gasped, Asuna and Negi remembered what had happened the previous night with the phantom at the library. Asuna turned to Negi.

"Hey Negi? Think there's any connection to our last spook?" Asuna asked. Negi shrugged.

"If so...we're going to have to stake this part of the school out as well." Negi said. Gregor glanced at them.

"Heh? You two say something?" Gregor asked.

"No. We're just thinking about who, or WHAT, did this." Asuna said.

**_Later that Day..._**

Negi, Asuna, Kazumi and Sayo returned to the cafeteria just as the sun was beginning to set on the academy. Asuna armed herself with a flashlight and her pactio card as the others stayed close together.

"Wow. Another ghost? This is too freaky. Is this total coincidence or what?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah. Almost TOO coincidental." Asuna said. Negi held his staff and looked around the room.

"Where did these ghosts come from?" Negi thought. Kazumi held her camera close by, feeling she may need it again in case of a ghost appearing.

"So...where did you guys see this "writing"? Because I don't see anything." Kazumi whispered. Asuna explained that some students came by and cleaned the writing off the wall. But Asuna could easily remember which wall it was on. Suddenly, they heard a loud creak.

"Wait! What was that?" Asuna gasped.

"Uhhh...guys? I think someone else is here besides us." Sayo muttered. Negi slowly took another step forward, but stopped after hearing the sound again.

"It's...It's coming from over there!" Negi whispered. Asuna shined her light towards the doorway leading to the kitchen and the door was strangely open.

"The door...it's open? But...who could be here this late?" Asuna asked. Kazumi thought this might very well be the "spook" that painted the message on the wall earlier today. They then heard a loud clatter coming from the kitchen.

"He's in there all right. Let's go!" Asuna muttered. Everyone hurried over to the doorway and peeked in. But as Asuna shined the flashlight around the kitchen, it seemed as if not only the noise stopped, but there wasn't any sign of anything that moved.

"What? I don't get it. We heard something. So why does it look like nothing moved?" Kazumi muttered.

"I don't know. Maybe we heard a cat outside?" Sayo asked. Just then, they heard the sound again.

"Wait! There it is! Quick! Asuna! Over there!" Negi whispered. Asuna shined her light and saw the noise came from the lunch line.

"So much for it being a cat. C'mon." Asuna muttered. They all crept slowly over towards the starting end of the line.

"Please don't be a mean ghost again. Please don't be a mean ghost again." Sayo muttered. Asuna slowly peered over and saw a luminous red figure sitting with a pan in its hand. She gasped.

"Hey! Who are you?" Asuna shouted. The ghost suddenly looked up and gasped, flying into the air with a menacing shriek. Everyone eyed it.

"What are you doing here? Are you the one who wrote that message earlier?" Negi exclaimed. The ghost wailed and flew for them. Sayo yelled and ducked behind Kazumi as it flew over her head.

"Back off you spectral freak! You...You don't scare us!" Asuna shouted. It wailed again and flew towards Asuna.

"Bring it on!" Asuna exclaimed. But just as she was about to call her blade, another one suddenly appeared in a flash. The ghost looked in fright at the blood red sword before it and looked up the handle, seeing Gregor holding it.

"G...Gregor?" Asuna asked.

"Hmph. So this is our wall grafitti artist? Pathetic." Gregor said. The ghost shrieked and flew into the kitchen. Gregor quickly gave chase and caught it in flight. And with one swing, he slashed the ghost in two.

"Did he get it?" Sayo asked. Suddenly, everyone saw the eyes of it looking at them.

"Beware the boogie man! HE'S COMING!" it hissed as it evaporated. Gregor withdrew his blade.

"I get the feeling this wasn't the ONLY one to appear, right?" Gregor asked.

**_The Next Day..._**

When the sun came up the next day, Negi and Asuna quickly went to Dean Konoe with pictures of the first ghost. He examined them.

"Hmm...this is disturbing news indeed. Who or what is sending all these spooks our way?" Konoe asked.

"You don't think it's anyway connected to us holding our party, do you?" Negi asked. Konoe paused for a moment, rubbing his chin.

"No. I would not believe that your party and these ghosts appearing is mere coincidence. Someone is trying to haunt our school with ghosts. So, can I ask you two to keep your eyes out until your party is over? I want to test something." Konoe said. Negi and Asuna nodded.

"No problem dean. You can count on us." Asuna said.

**__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Part 4: A Frightful Evening

**_Negima Neo: The First Halloween_**

**_Part 4: A Frightful Evening_**

As the days came and went, bringing Class 2-A closer to the evening of their Halloween party, Negi and Asuna were working as hard as they could to make sure any appearing spooks and ghouls were quickly dispatched before causing anymore trouble. By the evening before the party, they were practically exhausted.

"Man. Where are all these ghosts coming from? Did we ALWAYS have this many ghosts besides Sayo?" Asuna panted. Negi sighed, wiping his forehead.

"I can't say for sure Asuna. If we did, I surely would've sensed them by now." Negi said. Asuna sighed and looked at the clock.

"Well, I think we finally got the message through that our school's not some haunted house. Tomorrow's our party and I better NOT see anymore ghosts tomorrow night." Asuna said. She then started to feel her eye lids weigh down on her before conking out. Negi looked on as Asuna started to snore.

"Yes. I think you're right Asuna. Time for bed." Negi muttered. As he was about to drift off as well, he heard the door open and in stepped Konoka and Anya with Setsuna.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm so late coming home. But we...oh." Konoka said, before seeing her friends half asleep.

"Guess they needed their sleep. Here. Let me help you get them to bed." Setsuna said. Konoka chuckled.

"Thanks Setsuna. Believe me. A groggy Asuna is not someone you can move easily." Konoka said. Anya sighed.

**_The Next Morning..._**

Asuna and Negi continued to sleep all through the evening, not woken up at all by Konoka or Setsuna moving them. When Asuna started to wake, she found the sun was already seeping through the window.

"Hmm? Oh. It's morning." Asuna yawned. She rubbed her eyes and checked the clock. She gawked when she saw the time was 9:56 a.m.

"Holy cow! How long was I asleep for?" Asuna exclaimed. She then heard a chuckle and looked down. There was Konoka, already dressed. At her side was Anya.

"Don't worry. She already called in for you. Tonight is the party after all. We wanted to make sure you two got enough sleep." Anya said, explaining how tired they were last night.

"Oh. Well, thank you." Negi said. Asuna climbed down from bed and gave a good stretch.

"Okay then. Lemme just go make some last minute checks on my costume. Then I'll eat. Okay Konoka?" Asuna asked. Konoka nodded, asking if she could also check hers too.

"No problem." Asuna said. Outside the dormitory, all of Class 2-A was getting all estatic about the Halloween party that was to come that evening. They even got word across to the other girls in other classes, inviting them too.

"I can't wait for this! I even can't believe Professor Negi is letting us perform!" Sakurako exclaimed. Kakizaki chuckled.

"Finally. Our chance to break out our mad guitar skills." Kakizaki said. Ako sighed.

"You guys think we're ready?" Ako asked. Madoka gave a wink.

"Sure. I think it's time people know the name of "Dekopin Rocket" right?" Madoka asked. But nearby, a large bulky figure was looking down from atop the clock tower in the school grounds. He laughed wickedly.

"Ooh! I can taste it! Halloween is coming after all! Oooh! How DELICIOUS! I hope they invite me." he said. He gave a hearty cackle again, pulling out a set of dice in his hand.

"Let's see just what LUCK has for these gals." it said before vanishing. Down below, Takahata was observing all the commotion of the party with Shizune.

"Well, what do you know? Who knew that Class 2-A could get other students so excited about this party of theirs?" Takahata asked. Shizune chuckled.

"Well, are you going too Professor Takahata?" Shizune asked. Takahata chuckled.

"What? You kidding me? I'll go...but no way am I gonna dress up in a ridiculous costume." Takahata said. Shizune looked away with a slight shake of her head.

"I should've guessed." Shizune thought. Nearby, Nodoka and Yue were carrying pumpkins in their arms.

"So Nodoka, you all set for tonight?" Yue asked. Nodoka nodded.

"Yep. But, actually, I'm a bit embarrassed." Nodoka said. Yue sighed.

"If you mean about dressing up, don't worry. You won't be the ONLY one looking like a fool." Yue said. The two girls looked at each other and giggled lightly to themselves.

**_That Evening..._**

The moon had risen over the academy and as the stars filled the night sky, the Mahora Academy cafeteria was completely changed over. It transformed from a normal school lunchroom to the hosting place of Class 2-A's Halloween Party. Everyone was there.

"All right everyone! Tonight is the night! On this night of October, let's party like those around the world do on this night...Halloween!" Kazumi exclaimed, holding a mike in her hand. The cafeteria was mostly darkened with several lights flashing around and music playing.

"Okay. Time for me to get down and have some fun too." Kazumi thought. She was dressed as a teenage zombie, soon spotting Sayo behind her.

"I think your costume is kinda cute Kazumi." Sayo said. Kazumi smirked.

"Come on Sayo. You keep saying that, but it's supposed to be scary. It's Halloween, right?" Kazumi asked. Her idea for her costume was with Sayo always floating by her, Sayo would act like the "spirit" of Kazumi's zombified body. She then saw Fuka and Fumika, dressed as twin ghosts.

"Whoa! Is that you Kazumi? Ha ha! What a cool look." Fuka said. Kazumi chuckled.

"Thanks. So...where's Kaede? She here yet?" Kazumi asked. Fuka nodded, pointing back to a ninja dressed Kaede at the snack table. As Kazumi was looking at the twins, Chisame tried to sneak around Kazumi, dressed in her Chiu clothes. But Kazumi's camera flashing stopped her.

"D'oh man!" Chisame exclaimed. Kazumi chuckled.

"I had a feeling you'd try that Chisame. REAL ORIGINAL costume too." Kazumi thought, glancing at her. Nearby, she saw Yue and Nodoka dressed in matching witch attire.

"Witches? You two? I would've imagined Nodoka more as a pink bunny or something." Kazumi asked.

"Well, we wanted to look alike for the party. You honestly thought Nodoka would embarrass herself like THAT?" Yue asked. Kazumi chuckled, feeling Yue was right. Suddenly, an arrogant laugh was heard as Ayaka was entering the room.

"Hello ladies. Your class representative has arrived!" Ayaka called. She dressed as a beautiful white gown princess. Kazumi and Yue groaned.

"And...here's class rep. Man. I don't know if its freakier that she came or what she's WEARING." Kazumi thought. Yue turned away.

"Well, Nodoka and I are gonna go look for Haruna." Yue said, pulling her friend alongside her. They shortly found Haruna at the punch bowl, dressed as a zombified painter. On the stage built for the concert performance, Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka were dressed as punk rock stars with long black striped socks. Ako was the only one dressed more in white than her friends. In the crowd of guests, one of the girls suddenly gasped as they saw Konoka and Setsuna arrive.

"Oh! Look! There's Konoka and Setsuna!" a girl cried. Konoka and Setsuna came into the hall, dressed fittingly as an Egyptian princess and her guardian.

"You REALLY wanted to dress like this Konoka?" Setsuna asked. Konoka chuckled.

"Of course Setsuna. What's wrong?" Konoka asked. Setsuna stayed mostly quiet, observing Konoka's exposed stomach.

"Oh Miss Konoka! If only I could tell you...that costume is...is..." Setsuna thought, quivering where she stood. Just then, Konoka saw some of her fellow classmates. Mana was dressed as a large bat winged devil, Zazie was a white faced mime, Fei Ku was dressed as a martial arts master and Natsumi was wearing a large black cloak with a white mask covering half her face. Mana quietly glanced at Zazie.

"You know that outfit is very becoming Zazie." Mana teased. Zazie only eyed her as she juggled.

"Now what is that supposed to mean? Are you teasing me or something?" Zazie asked. Yotsuba and Lingshen passed by them at the table, dressed as a mechanical chinese fighter and a pig.

"You know Lingshen. I still don't get the whole "crossover" thing you've got with your costume." Yotsuba said. Lingshen quietly snickered.

"Well, I don't understand why you're a pig. Why not a pork bun?" Lingshen asked. They then saw Kotaro and Gregor sitting alone at a table. While Kotaro was a thickly furred werewolf with fur seeping from under his clothes, Gregor was wearing the same white clothing from when he was Gragon's android.

"Uhhh...Gregor? Where's YOUR costume?" Lingshen asked. Gregor huffed.

"Like I'm gonna dress as something stupid? Please." Gregor said. At the doorway, Evangeline had just arrived with Chachamaru, Julie and Jennifer. Evangeline was wearing her adult vampire attire as Chachamaru wore her simple black dress. Julie and Jennifer were dressed as two little elf sisters.

"Hello everyone. Who wants to get their blood sucked out first?" Evangeline asked, flashing her fangs with a grin. She caught the sight of Anya, dressed as a purple robed sorceress, out of the corner of her eye. The sight of Evangeline caused Anya to freeze.

"Hmm. How about YOU?" Evangeline asked. Anya screamed and fled from Evangeline.

"Master, please. I do believe your costume is a bit TOO obvious." Chachamaru said. Evangeline huffed, saying it was HER idea in the first place. As Evangeline walked in, a white robed Brianna saw someone arriving.

"Huh? Is that...? No way." she laughed. Kazumi looked as well to see the arrival of Asuna and Negi.

"Whoa! Asuna! Sweet costume!" Kazumi shouted. Asuna chuckled.

"I know. RIGHT?" Asuna asked. As she gave a cocky grin and laughed, everyone saw Asuna's costume was that of a warrior princess. She carried her pactio sword on her back and wore a dark blue skirt covering her left leg. In a way, she seemed similar to that of Yuna of Final Fantasy.

"For a second, I thought you were gonna be the same thing as the class rep. Good to see you're not." Kazumi said. She then looked at Negi, seeing him wear a large wizard's hat on his head and carrying his staff.

"As for you professor, too cute." Kazumi said. She whipped out her camera and snapped a picture of them. Suddenly, Ayaka noticed them.

"Oh! Professor Negi! There you are! Come! Let's dance together!" Ayaka called, rushing over. But she stopped at the sight of Asuna flashing her sword.

"Go ahead. I DARE ya class rep." Asuna said. Ayaka scoffed.

"Asuna! How DARE you steal my idea!" Ayaka exclaimed. Asuna smirked.

"Whaddya mean? You're a "pwetty little pwincess". I'M a warrior princess. There's a BIG difference." Asuna said "For example, with no giant skirt, I can do THIS!" She gave Ayaka a firm kick to her cheek, causing her to step back.

"Uhhh...Asuna? What was that for?" Negi asked. Asuna smirked.

"Sometimes, you gotta let these "cradle robbers" know who the true stronger one is. Come on Negi. Let's party!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi chuckled and followed Asuna into the party. But soon as they arrived, the lights automatically went out and the music died. The only lights still on were those of the jack-o-lanterns around the room.

"Huh? What the?" Asuna asked, looking around in the dark. Suddenly, eerie music began to play as strange lights started to luminate around the room, showing skeletons and bats. A pair of dice rolled down from the roof.

"What the? What's going on?" Sayo asked. Suddenly, as a big spotlight flashed down on the floor, the shadow of the same figure earlier was seen. The girls gasped and looked up to the roof, seeing a horrifying creature. It appeared as a large raggy doll with a giant stomach. He wickedly cackled, showing himself to be OOGIE BOOGIE!

_Well, well, well, what have we here? __Class 2-A, huh?_

_Oh, I'm really scared!_

_So you're the girls the other ghouls be talkin' about, ha, ha, ha!_

_You're jokin', you're jokin'! __I can't believe my eyes!_

_You're jokin' me, you gotta be! __These CAN'T be the right girls!_

_They're scrawny, they ugly_

_I don't know which is worse_

_I might just split a seam now i__f I don't die laughing first!_

Asuna and Negi looked on, as Oogie continued to terrify some of the other girls. His song ended abruptly when Asuna threw the punch bowl at him.

"Hey! You! What are you doing here?" Asuna shouted. Oogie turned to Asuna with a low growl.

"Ah. YOU! You're Asuna Kagurazaka? Ha ha! I heard from the boys how much you've been trashing their FUN here at your school. Lemme just say one thing. You called down the Halloween thunder, so you'd best be READY for the REAL FUN TO BEGIN!" Oogie cackled. Asuna and Negi groaned.

**__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Part 5: Frights and Sights of Halloween

**_Negima Neo: The First Halloween_**

**_Part 5: The Frights and Sights of Halloween Night_**

In no time at all, Oogie had somehow gotten the decorations the girls put up for their Halloween to assist him and had tied up most of the class. The girls groaned and fussed while in their bonds.

"Let us go!" Asuna exclaimed. Oogie laughed.

"Uhh...let me think. Hmmmm...NO WAY BELL BRAINS!" Oogie exclaimed, bursting into a laugh soon after. He had already taken the liberty of taking away anything he believed to be their weapons. He grasped Negi's staff.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Negi shouted. Oogie turned to Negi with a glare.

"Who am I? Have I not made it clear earlier? I am the GREAT Oogie Boogie! The KING of Halloween Fright!" Oogie laughed. Negi groaned.

"I come wherever I sense there's gonna be Halloween fun. Why? Because...who doesn't deserve a good SCARE on Halloween?" Oogie asked. He tauntingly swung Negi's staff around, wondering what was so important about a stick.

"Oh no. If he uses Negi's staff foolishly, who knows what it will cause." Anya thought. Evangeline groaned, tied down with Chachamaru, Jennifer and Julie.

"That oversized rag doll. What makes him think he can just tie ME up?" Evangeline asked. Chachamaru glanced to her and was about to speak, but one glance from Evangeline silenced her.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Natsumi asked. Oogie chuckled.

"Well, why not let the DICE figure that out?" Oogie said, taking his dice. He started to shake his hand and threw the dice across the floor. Oogie hurried to keep up and stopped to see he landed on two 1's.

"WHAT? Snake eyes!" Oogie yelled. He growled and stomped the floor, flipping up the two 6 sides. He cackled.

"YES! A pair of six! Guess SOMEBODY gets to make his famous Snake and Spider Stew tonight!" Oogie laughed. Some of the girls gasped and looked at each other.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Fuka shouted.

"Yeah! You cheated!" Fumika called. Oogie cackled.

"So what if I did? I'm the Boogie Man! I NEVER play fair!" Oogie laughed "And...what better to have in my Snake and Spider Stew...than a hearty helping of teenage girls? You know...for a little "spice"?" Nodoka gasped and started to shudder. Yue glanced at him.

"You're not turning anyone into your dinner ingredients pal!" Yue shouted. That exclaiment caught Oogie's attention as he approached Yue. Nodoka watched her friend grabbed by the neck by Oogie.

"Yue!" Nodoka gasped.

"Ooh! We have a fiesty one tonight. All right then. Guess what? The first batch of Snake and Spider Stew? YOU'LL be the first I put in! How's that sound?" Oogie asked. He cackled and told his goons to bring in his stew pot. The bats carried it in as the strange green goop inside bubbled.

"So...you ready for this little girl?" Oogie asked, eyeing Yue. She groaned and grit her teeth.

"No Yue! Don't go!" Nodoka exclaimed. Yue looked at her.

"Nodoka? Don't worry. Just...make sure you stay safe. I'll be fine." Yue whispered. She only watched as Oogie approached her and pulled her away. Nodoka sat terrified.

"Whatever you're going to do to us...you won't get away with this you...you...freakshow!" Yue shouted. Oogie chuckled.

"Well, THANKS for the compliment." Oogie said. From the doorway, a head peeked out. It was Chamo, having arrived late to the party. Around his neck was a small tie.

"Oh man. I told Negi that I wanted to be a little "fancy" for the party tonight...and now...they're about to be some ghoul's stew!" Chamo thought, seeing Oogie with Yue. But luckily, he was seen by Negi.

"Chamo? Chamo!" Negi whispered. Chamo heard him and glanced at Negi. But before scurrying to him, he made sure the giant Oogie wasn't looking. When he made it to Negi, Negi and Asuna sighed.

"Thank goodness you're here. Quick. Can you untie us?" Negi whispered. Chamo saluted.

"No problem Negi. Good ol' Chamo to the rescue." he said. He scurried around to behind Negi and started to untie them. But they would have to be fast as Oogie was now next to his pot with Yue still in his hands.

"All right dear. Any last words before you take...a bit of a DIP?" Oogie asked. Yue groaned.

"Just know...that you're the sickest freak I've ever met! How's THAT for a compliment?" Yue said. Oogie paused and thought for a moment, tapping his chin.

"You know? I have a funny feeling that was supposed to insult me? Nice try though." Oogie said. But just as he held Yue over the pot of stew, he heard ropes snap.

"Ehh?" Oogie asked. He turned around and saw Asuna leap and tackle into him. Yue fell to the floor, bumping off the brim of the pot. Oogie groaned and forced Asuna off.

"Hey! How did you get out of your knot?" Oogie asked. He then looked and saw Chamo on Negi's shoulder.

"That was my work, thank you very much." Chamo said with a smug grin. Asuna quickly saw her sword and dove for it, grabbing it in a flash and pointing it towards Oogie.

"Now...if you'll kindly get your oversized rump out of our school...that'll be great." Asuna said. But as Oogie stepped back, a sly sneer came to his face. Behind his back, he held a small bomb that he quickly whipped out and threw to the ground. The smoke enveloped everything as Asuna and Negi found themselves within a strange new place. It seemed like a giant roulette wheel in space. Oogie laughed.

"Come on girlie! Weren't you trying to get me to LEAVE now?" Oogie asked. Asuna growled and came charging for him. But suddenly, she was almost slashed by sudden appearing buzzsaws. She yelped and stepped back, seeing more popping up around her.

"Whoa! What is this? Some kind of death trap?" Asuna shouted.

"It's Oogie! He must've used some strange magic and trapped us. I think the only way out is to beat him!" Negi called. Oogie cockily laughed.

"Come on! Is that all you've got? Let's dance brats!" Oogie called. Asuna snarled.

"When I get over there...you are DEAD!" Asuna shouted. She tried to charge again, but Oogie stepped on a panel and the entire wheel began to spin.

"Then come and get me if you can!" Oogie called. Asuna still charged for Oogie, maintaining her speed with each step. But Negi saw large soldiers pop up and armed with rifles.

"FIRE!" Oogie called. Asuna yelped and ducked down, as did Negi, before the soldiers opened fire. They then dropped back down. But as Asuna and Negi rose up, they found themselves down when a flying buzzsaw came soaring overhead.

"Gah! He's serious about this! I could've lost my head earlier!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi looked down at the wheel and the direction they were spinning.

"Wait. Asuna, I've got an idea. Can you keep Oogie distracted?" Negi asked. Asuna glanced at Oogie and nodded. Negi quickly turned around and faced the other direction. Asuna got back up and charged at Oogie.

"Now you're asking for it you oversized rag!" Asuna shouted. Oogie laughed.

"Sure! You like to bark more than you can bite! Eh girl? DAH HA HA HA HA!" Oogie exclaimed. Asuna snarled, but quickly glanced at Negi as he was whispering a spell. Asuna yelled and threw her sword straight at Oogie, but he ducked out of the way. He then started to tease her again.

"Ha! Nice aim GRANDMA! You throw like a cross eyed bat! Now...my TURN." Oogie said. He stepped on another panel and a wave of buzzsaws rose up ahead of Asuna. They started to come towards her.

"Prepared to get chopped down like a tree!" Oogie cockily cried. But then, he looked at Asuna's side and realized Negi was gone.

"Ehh? Wait! Weren't there two of you? Where's four eyes?" Oogie cried. Before he realized it, Negi finished his spell and fired a barrage of light arrows. They raced towards Oogie from behind and ripped clean through him, causing him to yell in agony.

"I'm RIGHT here you haunted hoax!" Negi called. But suddenly, Negi and Asuna looked on in sheer fright as bugs came pouring out from Oogie's wounds. He gasped.

"NO! What have you done? My bugs! MY BUGS!" Oogie screamed, growing higer pitched in his voice. Asuna screamed and tried to scurry away.

"EWW! He's leaking bugs! Bugs!" Asuna exclaimed. As the wheel stopped, Asuna raced to Negi and grabbed onto him tightly. They kept watching as Oogie was deflating like a balloon. The bugs started to scurry away. Oogie groaned and gave a high pitched squeal as one last bug was seen popping out. Asuna gasped and grabbed her nearby sword. She threw it at the bug and stabbed it.

"That...was just SO GROSS!" Asuna shouted. The wheel around them started to vanish as they were returned back to the academy. Due to Oogie's defeat, the Halloween decorations fell to the ground and Oogie's pot was gone. All of the class was free.

"Guys! You're okay! What happened? Where's Oogie?" Jennifer asked. Negi looked at Asuna, still trembling from the sight of the bugs.

"You don't wanna know. TRUST ME." Asuna shuddered. She quickly tried to shake it off and faced everyone again with a shaky smile.

"Just know...that Oogie's not gonna be back anytime soon." Asuna said. Everyone cheered.

"Yes! That means we can continue the party! Woo hoo!" Sakurako cried. With those words, the party started up again and things were soon as they were. Negi and Asuna sat at a table.

"Asuna? Are you going to be all right?" Negi asked. Asuna groaned.

"Well, I think so. But still...that was so gross what we saw." Asuna said. Negi lightly chuckled.

"Still...we're all back and things are normal again." Negi said. Asuna sighed.

"Yeah. That's good I suppose." Asuna said. Just then, the lights started to dim again and the stage's lights started to come on.

"Oh! Hey! I think Sakurako and the others are getting ready to perform. Come on Negi. Let's dance." Asuna said. Negi chuckled, waving his hand.

"N...No thank you Asuna. I'm afraid that I'm not a good dancer." Negi said. But he found his wrist grabbed by Asuna, giving him an eerie glare.

"After what WE just saw, you OWE me this." Asuna said. Negi chuckled and followed Asuna to the others. On the stage, four figures in black cloaks appeared with white gruesome masks. But as the music started to play, they tore their cloaks and masks off, revealing Sakurako, Kakizaki, Madoka and Ako in order. The girls started to play as everyone else danced together. Negi and Asuna danced side by side as the party went on into the evening.

"This is kinda fun. How about we celebrate again next year?" Fuka asked. Fumika lightly chuckled.

"Well, just as long as Oogie doesn't come back. I'm cool." Fumika said. Sakurako and her friends continued to play, playing "Things Out There", as the night continued. This was sure to be an evening no one of Class 2-A would forget.

**__****__****__****__****__****_THE END_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**


	6. Special: Oogie's Song : Negima Style!

**_Negima Neo: The First Halloween_**

**_~ SPECIAL: The Oogie Song - Negima Style! ~ _**

**_Oogie Boogie:_**

Well, well, well, what have we here?

Class 2-A, huh?

Oh, I'm really scared!

So you're the girls everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha, ha!

You're jokin', you're jokin'

I can't believe my eyes

You're jokin me, you gotta be

These can't be the right girls

They're ancient, they ugly

I don't know which is worse

I might just split a seam now

If you don't make me die laughing first!

When Mr. Oogie Boogie says

There's trouble close at hand

You'd better pay attention now

'Cause I'm the Boogie Man

And if you aren't shakin'

Then something's very wrong

'Cause this MAY be the last time now

That you hear the boogie song, ohhh

**_Oogie and Girls:_**

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh!_

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh!_

**_Oogie:_**

_Dah ha ha ha! I'm the Oogie Boogie Man_

**_Oogie Boogie: _**

Well if I'm feelin' antsy

And there's nothin' much to do

I might just cook a special batch

Of snake and spider stew

And don't ya know one thing

That would make it work so nice?

A big hearty helping of TEENAGE GIRLS to add a little spice

_**Oogie and Girls:**_

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh!_

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh!_

_**Oogie: **_

_Oh, yeah! I'm the Oogie Boogie Man_

**_Ayaka:_**

_Release us now_

_Or you will face some dire consequences_

_This party is for our class right now_

_So get out now you clown!_

**Oogie Boogie:**

You're jokin', you're jokin'

I can't believe my ears

Would someone SHUT this gal up?

I'm drownin' in my tears

It's funny, I'm laughing

You really are too much

And now, with your permission

I'm going to do my STUFF

**_Makie:_**

_What are you going to do?_

**Oogie Boogie:**

I'm gonna do the best I can

**Oogie Boogie:**

Oh, the sound of rollin' dice

To me is music in the aor

'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man

Although I don't play fair!

It's much more fun, I must confess

When lives are on the line

Not mine, of course, but yours, young ladies,

Now that'd be just fine

**Asuna:**

_Let us go now or you will have _

_some SERIOUS bruising this second!_

**Oogie Boogie:**

Oh, brother, you're something

You put me in a spin

You aren't comprehending

The position

That you're in

It's hopeless, you're finished

You haven't got a prayer

'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie

And you ain't going nowhere


End file.
